Wetlands are important natural resources providing a lot of positive ecological services and are considered to be very valuable area for its environmental functions, such as water quality, wildlife habitat and refuge, and ecosystem services.
However, conventional wetland inventory methods are often time consuming, subjective and inefficient. Indeed, current wetland models require a set of variables (usually more than a dozen) to conduct regression analysis, but the procedures of generating those variables are repetitive and time consuming, especially dealing with data transfer between different software platforms.